


Intertwined

by MissMortem



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Based on a Dodie Clark song, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 21:10:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11699964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMortem/pseuds/MissMortem
Summary: Phil is a wonderful human being and Dan feels lucky to have him.





	Intertwined

**Author's Note:**

> In order to picture this perfectly, you'll have to follow certain requirements;
> 
> \- Please, PLEASE, listen to the song "Intertwined" by Dodie Clark while reading this. Take your time.  
> -In this time-line, it's 2017 but they are still living in their previous apartment in London!

   The light entered softly through the white veil curtains. I tried to open my eyes, but as I previously supposed, it was too bright to even try. I could feel the warm sunrays on my skin and I felt too cozy to move. I didn’t want to wake up, and if I did, it was definitely going to be one of those lazy days of staying in bed and only getting up to get food and going to the bathroom. I attempted to stretch my legs, but once I was awake enough, I realized they were between Phil’s. I smiled and decided to finally open my eyes. By my side as always, there he was. Facing down onto his pillow and with his arms raised around his head. I smiled when I noticed the little dimples on his back around his shoulders’ muscles because of their position. A tiny sunray stroked his pale bare skin and I stared at it for enough to notice how it suddenly became rainbow-patterned. I looked for the reflection’s source, and found it on the window frame. A tiny glass Rubik’s cube that Phil kept as a decoration piece. I giggled in awe because of the vision; his pale freckled back covered by a colorful light in contrast with the rest of his milky skin. I sighed shakily full of emotions.

 

 _“Pretty”_   I thought.

 

   I couldn’t resist anymore. I took my hand to his body and slowly traced a path with my fingertips on his skin. I connected his freckles creating a new trail for my fingers to follow. I entertained myself for a couple of minutes by doing so until Phil reacted to my little love demonstration by turning his face towards me and smiling. He wasn’t awake yet and that made my heart do that flippy- over thing that only happened when I was with him. I stared at him once more; it was my favorite thing to do. His black hair contrasted beautifully with our white bed sheets and pillows. We didn’t actually sleep on the colorful ones, those were just another prompt for our videos; his videos mostly. I then remembered how much of a tiring experience it was moving from the Manchester flat to this London one, but damn, this was such a nicer place. Our rooms were big and spacey, and we had our cozy little living room stuffed with all of our books, DVD’s, games and other geeky stuff that we kept in our bookshelves. Oh, and how could I possibly forget our sofa crease. It was almost another member of our little family of two. Yeah, family. What else could I call what we have?

   I have met Phil during 8 long years and we have been living together for 5. I remember then when he asked me to move in with him; it was during a Skype call actually. Not a phone call as we acted out on my video when we announced it. My reaction was completely different from that one as well. I can’t remember if I cried, I might have, but only because I was so damn happy. I had dreamed with that happening since I was 18 more or less, and it was finally happening. Phil was so nervous since the beginning of our call, I kind of suspected something odd was going on, but I didn’t expect it to be so awesome.

 

_“So I was thinking…”_

_“Woah, be careful there”_ I joked interrupting his little speech.

_“Nice one. Anyways, I was thinking… We have met each other for quite long now, 4 years? Every day we make these Skype calls which honestly, are not enough since I don’t get to touch you and hug you, and…”_

Pause. We both blush quickly.

 _“Eh… so, I thought you could, maybe, if you wanted to, maybe, think of… moving in with me to my new Manchester flat?”_ Cute.

 

   He was always so thoughtful and nice. My best friend, my partner, my lover, my moon and stars. He was the best human being I could ever ask for. He was the reason of my happiness.

 

“That feels nice” A soft but husky voice interrupted my thoughts. I slide my hand to the back of his head and stroke him while I look at him and talk.

“Good morning, sir” I say while smiling. His eyes are kind of reddish on the corners. I can tell he’s sleepy still. They are fully blue on this day, maybe just a couple of yellow spots here and there. He blinks a couple of times.

“Bright, eh?” He refers to the sunlight.

“Apparently” I agree while looking at his exposed back. Bright indeed. He then surprises me by approaching and holding me by the waist. He snuggles me and puts his head on my chest. “Your hair tickles” I say on a giggly whisper. He stares at me, dilated pupils and rosy cheeks all over.

“Sorry, love” He then places a kiss on one of my collarbones and incorporates to sit on the bed. “Breakfast?” He asks while stretching his arms up his head. I stare at his back’s muscles once more before answering.

“That sounds lovely, but… Maybe just a couple of minutes more in bed?” I ask hugging the bed sheets and covering my bare chest.

“You can stay here if you want to. I’ll go get us some pancakes and…”

“I meant…” I interrupt him. I gesture with my head to his side of the bed.

“Oh, I see” He smiles kindly and lays on his side, looking at me. “Fine by me” I then hug him. His bare skin feels warm against mine thanks to the sunrays. I smile when he hugs me back and starts playing with my hair. “Quite straight still” He mentions while stroking my head and then places a kiss on top of it.

“Is it? Weird considering that we slept together” I mumble. He laughs calmly. We intertwine our legs and hold each other as close as possible.

I soon feel so relaxed I could easily fall asleep again. So I do. And Phil does too.

 

   Maybe breakfast could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first work that I have written in a reaaaally long time! Also, the first 'Phandom' related one. I have been a part of the fan base for almost 8 years, and I have read your works for a long, long time, so I decided to give it a chance! All your comments, suggestions, reviews, (be nice!), will be appreciated. Thanks for reading! ♡


End file.
